


Christmas angels

by scarlettmyst



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: #mychristmasspecial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 02:17:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9051319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarlettmyst/pseuds/scarlettmyst
Summary: The Eleventh Doctor and Clara visit an alien world that is being plagued by monster that everyone is afried of. But when the Doctors biggest regret and fear comes back to haunt him, will Clara be able to  save them all in time?





	

**Author's Note:**

> The Doctor in this is the eleventh/twelfth (Matt Smith) as I personally find him more interesting to write (no hate) and the companion is Clara because she's awesome! Anyway sorry for the long message, without further ado.....

The whole street was filled with the sound of a tiny blue box materialising. A tall man dressed in a bow tie stepped out of it with a grin on his face.  
"Doctor! Were are we?" Called a feminine voice from behind him  
"Ahh... um.... well" The man stuttered, clapping his hands together and turning back into the box. He ran to the centre of it and began pushing buttons and pulling switches  
"You don't know where we are, do you?" The girl sighed  
"Well.... no" The man called Doctor laughed  
"But isn't that half the fun of it Clara?"  
Clara shook her head, but was smiling slightly.

The pair exited the blue box and stepped out into the darkness of the night  
"Bit chilly isn't it?" Clara  mumbled, while shivering furiously  
"Well I told you to put a jacket on!" Grumbled the Doctor "You'll catch your death in that"  
He was quite right, Clara was wearing only a skirt that went down to her knees and a thin cotton t-shirt.  
"Yeah and what your wearing is so much more sensible" She said sarcasticly  
"It is! And bow ties are so cool it doesn't matter" He laughed, gesturing to his long brown jacket and blue bow tie.

Clara sighed and walked back into the TARDIS. The Doctor stood looking around at the surroundings and bouncing on the balls of his feet as he assessed everything.  
"So then" Smiled Clara, as she joined the Doctor- now covered by a large red coat "Where are we?"  
The Doctor opened his mouth to say something,  but was stopped in his tracks by the sound of someone screaming. Their eyes widened as they began running towards the source of the sound.

"Another one!" Screamed a women who wa pointing at a gravestone and crying hysterically  
"Ma'am what's wrong?" Questioned the Doctor  
"A- another g-gravestone!" She sobbed.  
The Doctor gave her a quizzacle look, and turned towards the stone. On it, was written:

Here lies, Casey Roves  
Beloved wife and mother  
May she forever be at peace


End file.
